Breathless
by toXic REM
Summary: "You always leave me breathless, Kyle." T for sexual theme and crude language.


**This is for a friend of mine on dA: moulinrougegirl77.**

* * *

><p>He always left him out of breath. He always mad him weak in the knees. He was Kyle and him was Kenny.<br>Kyle had powers over Kenny that he never knew he had. Kyle was a single God to a single person. Forget Catholicism and Judaism, there was Kyleism; the faith which one will do anything for one Kyle Broflovski

"I love you," one seriously doped up on hormones Kenny murmured in his sleep. He was snoring and drooling, and clinging to Kyle.  
>"Get off of me, dude. I said you could sleep in my bed with me, but I didn't say you could use me as a pillow!" A distressed Kyle whined out as he tried to pry the sleeping man's arms off of him. He came to no avail. He sighed and looked at his clock. It read 11:30. There was sun. It was AM.<br>He was going to try again.  
>"Kenny! Get the hell up!" Kyle screeched and pushed Kenny. He pushed a little to hard.<br>And in that instant, Kenny McCormick was fully awake.  
>"Ow. What the hell Ky?" The blond teen grumbled at being rudely awakened by his face connecting with the carpet of the floor.<br>"I'm not your damned teddy bear," the redhead frowned. Kenny stared at him, bewildered. What was Kyle's problem?  
>"You push me off your bed and almost break my nose beacuase I hugged you in my sleep?" Kenny rose a brow. Was that really Kyle's problem?<br>"Yes!" Kyle says indiginantly.  
>"How do you know I wasn't dreaming of yyou?" Kenny said slyly, grinning. In all honesty, he was.<br>"Don't joke, dude. You don't drool over sommeone in your sleep," Kyle said harshly. Ouch. That hurt Kenny's ego.  
>"Hey, I can't control that!" Kenny defended his pride.<br>"Yeah, whatever. Get dressed dude." Kenny shrugged and went over to his backpack and plucked out Batman boxers, orange jeans, and a white t-shirt.  
>"I'm gonna shower," Kenny said as he went toward the door. "Can I use your shampoo and conditioner?"<br>"Yeah. The washcloth is in the linen closet. I'm gonna take a shower after you, so don't use all the hot water," Kyle stated.  
>"If that's the case, then join me and conserve water," Kenny frinned as he stood holding the door to Kyle's room open. He really wouldn't have minded. He was rewarded with a pillow to his face. "I'll take that as a no."<p>

Kenny stood in the bathroom, hair dripping wet and clinging to his face and a towel wrapped around his waist. He had taken a cold shower first to get rid of his... "problem" that had resulted from his dream. He had then proceeded to take a hot shower to get clean.  
>This was a becoming a problem. It would only be a matter of time before he started humping things, or people, in his sleep while moaning out Kyle's name. That would be bad. Very bad. And embarrassing.<br>Kenny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he was a different person now then he was only three months ago. Three months ago Kenny was perverted, carefree, and open. Now, he was carfeul, closed, and... he was in lover.  
>"Kenny! Hurry the hell up in there!" Kyle called from outside the door as knocked on it. Kenny blushed and felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. He had to literally tell himself to breath. Kyle always made him forget to breathe. He hated feeling like this lovesick schoolgirl, but at the same time, he loved that feeling.<br>"I'm just about done," Kenny threw on his boxers and jeans and headed out the bathroom, his t-shirt in his hands.  
>"Finally!" Kyle headed in and the blond, lovesick teen headed back to Kyle's room.<p>

Kenny lay on Kyle's bed upside down, reading his porno magazine. He had to make sure others didn't suspect this changed Kenny. But as he flipped through the magazine, he felt nothing. No ecstasy, no erection, nothing. The Kenny his friends knew was broken, but this Kenny felt normal. He wasn't attracted to anyone right now. Well, except Kyle. He heard the door open, looked up, and felt his "problem" return.  
>"Uh Kyle. Only a towel?" Kenny questioned, grinning to hid his blush. Kyle was also red himself.<br>"I forgot boxers," the Jew mumbled, his hair clinging beautifully to his face. Kenny chuckled. "Don't look dude!"  
>"Okay, sheesh!" Kenny closed his eyes and turned around. "Go ahead, you self-conscious Jew."<br>"Fuck you dude!" Kyle retorted and Kenny burst into laughter. "Okay, you can look now."  
>Kenny truned around and smiled. As much as he would have loved to see Kyle's ass, this was good enought for now. Kyle was only in his forest green plaid boxers. But soon dark green jeans covered them. Soon after a white t-shirt covered that thin torso. It was like watch a strip show in reverse.<br>"Have you check your BP yet?" Kenny questioned.  
>"Not yet, no. But I will once we head down for breakfast," Kyle shook his head.<br>"Don't forget to take your insulin," Kenny warned.  
>"Geez. Your worse than my mom!" Kenny and Kyle both laughed.<p>

Once Kyle had checked his BP (Blood Pressure), he began digging into his breakfast. Kenny stared at Kyle from beneath his fringe and slightly smiled. He loved everything about Kyle.  
>The way he eats.<br>The way he smiles.  
>The way he hates Cartman.<br>His curly locks of hair.  
>Even when Kyle had had a Jewfro, Kenny had loved it.<br>And even though Kyle is neurotic and suffers from anxiety, Kenny still loves him. Nothing could or would change that.  
>"So Kenny, what religion do you follow?"<br>This brought Kenny back to reality. "What?"  
>"What's your religion dude?" Kyle asks as he looks up from his cereal.<br>"Catholic, but why the sudden interest?" Kenny rose a brow.  
>"It's just you know so much about me, like I'm Jewish, I'm diabetic, I have anxiety issues, my favoirte color's green, and-"<br>"And your favorite show is Bones," Kenny finishes for him. "Your point?"  
>"My point is I want to get to know you. You even know when my birthday is! I know you're poor, your favorite color is orange, and now I know you're Catholic," Kyle says, stressed slightly.<br>"Okay. My birthday is March 22, I have a liver diseas and am first on the list for those who need a liver transplant, I have dialysis every Friday and my operation's next month, I donated one of my kidneys to someone who needed it, and my favorite sho is Angel with the same guy, David Boreanaz, from Bones," Kenny rattled off before taking a bite of his pancake.  
>"You have a liver disease AND you donated a kidney?" Kyle asks, horrified.<br>"Yes and yes."  
>"I'd donate my liver, but..." Kyle trails off.<br>"I'd never ask you anwyays," Kenny says stubbornly.  
>"But you said you donated a kidney. Do you know who received it and did you donate it anonymously?" Kyle berates Kenny.<br>"I donated anonymously and I know who received it," Kenny sighed, confirming Kyle's questions.  
>"Who?" Kyle asked.<br>"It's not important." Kenny dismissed. He really didn't want to talk about it.  
>"Kenny! Who was it?" Kyle asked, getting angry. Kenny remained silent; Kyle didn't need to know.<br>"Kenny!" The blond man twitched and stood up, angered himself.  
>"It was you alright? You have my kidney inside you!"<br>Kyle looked taken aback. "But I thought that-"  
>"You thought what? You had Cartman's? Like hell! I was another blood match, so I willingly donated!" Kenny stood up, went upstairs, grabbed his items, and was out the door and heading home before Kyle could even register what was happening.<p>

Kenny was running out of time. That's what the doctors were saying as lie helpless in the hospital.  
><em>"He can't wait until next month. If he doesn't get a liver transplant, he'll die.<em>  
>Kenny sighed as he flipped through the channels in his hospital bed. He had been in the hospital for a couple days after his collapse.<br>_Kenny had just gotten home from Kyle's. He was angry and needed some serious down time. How dare Kyle demand an answer of him! It was completely wrong of him. Kenny went into the kitchen and stopped. He took a deep breath. Kyle always made Kenny's breath quick and flustered.__  
><em>_He stood there a moment before turning and noticing the questioning looks of his parents.__  
><em>_"Kenny, honey, are you okay?" His mother asked.__  
><em>_"I'm fine ma, thanks," Kenny smiled and went toward the cupboards to find anything to eat. He was successful in his search. He found a bag of generic-brand chips. He went to open them, but pain shot into his side. He tried to open them again, but once more failed. Soon it became an attack on his side and he dropped the bag to hold his side, hoping the attack would end soon.__  
><em>_He gave in and fell to the floor, screaming in agony. His parents rushed in to the kitchen shortly after.__  
><em>_"Kenny, what's wrong?"__  
><em>_"My side! It's burning!" Kenny screamed, unable to identify whose voice it was.__  
><em>_"Stuart! Get the truck started, I'll carry him!" It was his mom. The pain became too much and he passed out._  
>Kenny wondered if Kyle knew that he was even in the hospital or not. Soon though, Kenny was asleep.<p>

When Kenny opened his eyes again, his parents were on his left side and his siblings were on his right.  
>"What happened?" He asked, voice hoarse. What was going on? Why does he not remember much?<br>"You went into surgery, Kenny." It was his mom speaking.  
>"I did?" He was confused and still unaware of his surroundings. He could hear and speak, but that was about it. The anisthetics still coursed his system.<br>"Yes, honey." It was his mom again.  
>"Why?"<br>"You got a transplant."  
>"Oh."<br>Kenny blacked out once more.

When Kenny came around the second tie, he found his family had gone and it was now dark. His sense of time was seriously off. He shifted to sit up and was reminded that he had undergone surgery.  
>"Ow! Don't do that!" Kenny muttered to himself.<br>"So are you awake or is that you sleep talking again?"  
>Kenny turns his head toward the bed next to him, where he heard the voice. He knew that voice. The curtain dividing the two beds puulled back, revealling one Jewish redhead.<br>"Kyle?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>Kenny was frozen. What was Kyle doing in the hospital?  
>"Kenny?" The blond's mind began to work again.<br>"What are you doing here?" Kenny was concerned. "Is it your anxiety or diabetes?" Kyle chuckled. Why was Kyle chuckling in a hospital bed?  
>"No, nothing like that," Kyle shook his head.<br>"Then why?" Kenny frowned.  
>"You gave me your kidney, right?" Kenny nodded. "Well I gave you my liver."<br>Kenny's mouth fell open. "Kyle!"  
>"Let me rephrase that. I gave you part of my liver," Kyle smiled.<br>"Huh? I need you to explain, please," Kenny sighed.  
>"I asked if there's anything I could do and they said they could take a quarter of my liver and give it to you."<br>"Aren't you diabetic?" Kenny rose a brow.  
>"Yeah and I have to take more insulin than usual now, but I rather do that than attend your funeral," Kyle smiled sadly and Kenny smiled back.<br>"I'm diabetic now, aren't I?" Kenny asked and Kyle nodded.  
>"But regardless of my being diabetic, you'd still have a quarter of a liver, so you'd need to take insulin anywyas," Kyle reassured the blond.<br>"Thanks Kyle. Really. You saved my life," Kenny smiled gratefully at his redheaded friend.  
>"Don't think about it, dude. You saved my life, so if I can save your then I will," Kyle smiled.<p>

As time went on, Kenny and Kyle grew closer. Of course Stan and Kyle still hung out; they were best friends afterall. Kenny and Kyle had a more... intimate relationship though. But Kenny was okay with that. Having the other's organ in each other truly brought them together.  
>In more than one way.<br>"Kenny! Ah~!"  
>Kenny panted as he pulled out of Kyle and laid next to him, pulling the covers over their naked bodies.<br>"You're really great, Kyle," Kenny grinned pervertedly as he hugged Kyle to him. Kyle really was good in bed.  
>"Shut up! We've been lucky that Ike or my parents haven't been home. But one of these days, someone's gonna catch us!" Kyle puffed his cheeks as he turned on his side to face Kenny.<br>"And you care?" Kenny rose a brow. Did Kyle care about that? He hoped not.  
>"No. I just rahter not scar my little brother or have 'the talk' with my parents. And God knows what my dad would do if he found out I was dating with his 'enemy's' son," Kyle sighed. Kenny chuckled and kissed Kyle's nose.<br>"You worry too much Kyle. Just chill. I'll be there," Kenny smiled and he felt Kyle relax in his arms.  
>"Hey Kenny?" Kyle looked up at Kenny's blue eyes.<br>"Yeah?" Kenny looked down at Kyle's green eyes.  
>"Remember when you spent the night at my house all those months ago...? You said 'I love you' in your sleep," Kyle blushed.<br>"Yeah?" Kenny was also blushing.  
>"Were you dreaming of Mr. Snuggles or... someone else?" Kyle seemed oddly insecure. Kenny continued to blush, but a soft, charming smile now decorated his features.<br>"To be honest. 100% honestly, I was dreaming of you," Kenny whispered. He felt his heart skip a beat and his breath became shallow. Yep, Kyle still had that power over him. That God-like power.  
>Kyle blushed profusely and dug his face into Kenny's chest. "You're such a pervert, Kenny."<br>Kenny chuckled and squeezed Kyle lightly. "Why do you think I took so long in the bathroom?" He could tell that he made things worse because Kyle started squirming. He stopped after a few moments. They were still naked and Kenny was sure Kyle didn't want to arouse either of them.  
>"Kyle?"<br>"Yeah Kenny?"  
>"You have a god-like power over me. And it's only you." Kenny felt his chest heat up. Kyle was definitely blushing again.<br>"How so?"  
>"You make my heart do weird things and you always steal my breath."<br>"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with me, Kenny."  
>Kenny remained silent. Was he truly in love with Kyle? He had speculated, but now that Kyle had brought it up... Was it true? Kenny stayed silent for a long time before he spoke again.<br>"Kyle."  
>Silence.<br>"Kyle?"  
>More silence. Kenny looked down to see that his redheaded boyfriend had fallen asleep against his chest.<br>"I'm not a pillow Kyle..."  
>When the redhead responded with a snore, the blond teen smiled and whispered five words he hoped would reach Kyle in his dreams.<br>"I really do love you."

But all good things have to come to an end.  
>It was years before Kyle broke it off with Kenny. And when he did, it broke Kenny's heart. Kenny was truly in love with Kyle.<br>They were all 24 by this point and Kenny had left home and South Park. Kenny hadn't seen Kyle since they were 18, when Kyle broke his heart at graduation.  
><em>"Hey Kenny can I talk to you?" Kyle asked, he seemed uncomfortable.<em>_  
><em>_"Yeah Kyle?" Kenny was happy. They were graduating and he could continue his life with Kyle after that.__  
><em>_"we need to break up." Kyle dropped the bomb, like that.__  
><em>_Kenny felt an unfamiliar ache in his heart. "Can't we wait till graduation's over/"__  
><em>_"No Kenny! We're done!" Kyle was firm.__  
><em>_"But why? Why are you dumping me at graduation?" Kenny felt hurt and betrayed, and angry.__  
><em>_"Because I'm going to Harvard and you're not going anywhere!"_  
>Yeah, that stung. That's why Kenny was currently where he was. At a bar, getting drunk. He was somewhere near Harvard, but he didn't know that. He had just travelled. Kenny felt like such a failur. Was he just gonna end up like his old man after all? After how hard he tried?<br>Kenny was the first in his family to actually graduate high school. He had tried so hard.  
>"Sir, I think you've had enough," the bartender suggested. Kenny was on his fourth glass of 180 proof vodka.<br>"Do you know what it's like to watch the one you love walk out of your life after basically saying that you'll never own up to anything?" Kenny snapped at him drunkenly.  
>"Well no, but-" The bartender began.<br>"Well if I can still remember, I ain't had enough!" Kenny slurred and let his head hit the bar counter.  
>"Hey pal, you okay?"<br>"Just get me another drink," Kenny sighed out and lifted his head back up.  
>"Wanna talk about it?" The bartender leaned on the counter after setting down another glass of the vodka. Kenny had not even noticed the change in voice or appearance of the bartender, he was too drunk.<br>"It's been six years since I seen him last. But I think about him day and night," the drunk blond moped.  
>"Your must have really loved him."<br>"Loved? Ha! It's not past tense. I still love him and probably always will," Kenny sighed drunkenly and sniffed.  
>"What if he came back to you?"<br>"I'd give him hell!" Kenny shouted then hiccuped. "But I'd more than likely accept him back. I love him too much."  
>"You're really sweet you know. That guy was an idiot to let you go."<br>"No. He was real smart. I was just too dumb. He went on to Harvard and I... well I'm nothing. I ain't gonna be anything either," Kenny took a last swig of his drink and passed out.

Kenny came to some hours later. He woke up and immediately recognized his migraine. He sat up and held a hand to his head.  
>"Ow."<br>"Hangovers are the worst." Kenny went stiff. He knew that voice. He knew it all to well. He slowly looked over and instantly recognized that curly mop of red hair on top of a familiar thin, pale figure.  
>"Kyle?" He breathed in.<br>Kenny's mind was suddenly aware of everything. Where was he? Still in the bar on the passout couch. Why was Kyle here? He didn't know, but he'd find out.  
>"Yeah... hey Kenny," Kyle said with and apologetic look. 'Hey Kenny'? 'Hey Kenny'? 'Hey Kenny' was <strong>not<strong> going to cut it with the blond.  
>"That's all you have to say after six years? After you brok my heart at graduation? 'Hey Kenny'?" Kenny was pissed. And he had a right to be.<br>"Kenny, I'm sorry. I still like you and-"  
>"You're sorry? That won't be enough to get me back! You'll have to try harder," Kenny said. All the hurt and betrayal, and rejection could be heard. And Kyle did try harder. He sat on Kenny's lap and wrapped his arms around the back of the blond man's neck. He pressed his lips to Kenny's and his God-like powers over Kenny returned. Kenny tryly was a practioner of Kyleism, a true Kyleist.<br>Kenny could feel his heart beat increase and his breath become frantic. Why was it only Keyl who was able to do this to him? But Kenny didn't want this. Kenny didn't want to get hurt again, and by the same person. So he pushed Kyle from him.  
>"Kyle, what are you doing here, at a bar?" Kenny retracted to asking questions.<br>"I have to pay for living expenses somehow," Kyle grinned. It all clicked in Kenny's head.  
>"You! You were the bartender from last night!" Kenny nearly screamed as he gasped.<br>"When you spilled your guts, yeah," Kyle smirked. "That's why I'm asking you out again. Because you said you'd give me hell then accept me back. I couldn't stop thinking about you, either, Kenny. I tried to, but I couldn't. I'm too in love with you. So... are you done giving me Hell?"  
>Kenny's blue orbs widened as they met Kyle's honest green ones and he forgot to breathe. Kyle's eyes were piercing through his heart an soul.<br>"All shall be forgiven," Kenny breathed.  
>"Don't quote the bible, Kenny," Kyle smiled and kissed Kenny fully and honestly on the lips. Every regret, ever heartache, every memory or grievance, or sorrow was poured into this one kiss; and before this kiss ended, both men were in tears.<br>"I'm so sorry, Kenny. I love you, I truly do," Kyle cried out. Bestill Kenny's heart, take his breath, and may he return that love.  
>"I love you, too Kyle," Kenny said as they both embraced.<br>There was a moment of silence for the reunited couple.  
>"You still have that power over me," Kenny chuckled and Kyle pulled back with question in his eyes.<br>"What power?" He inquired and Kenny knew that some good things never truly end.  
>"The power that leaves me absolutely breathless."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Again. Handwritten. 16 pages.<br>I failed a PreCalculus quiz because of this.  
>JK.<br>But I didn't pay much attention in American Lit, Physics, or PreCalc because of this.  
>So...<br>Enjoy!**

**Love you all,  
>Your author <strong>


End file.
